Anatomy
Anatomy (from the Greek anatomia, from '' ana: separate, apart from, and temnein'', to cut up, cut open) is the branch of biology that is the consideration of the structure of living things. It is a general term that can include human anatomy, animal anatomy (zootomy) and plant anatomy (phytotomy). In some of its facets anatomy is closely related to embryology, comparative anatomy and comparative embryology, through common roots in evolution. Anatomy is subdivided into gross anatomy (or macroscopic anatomy) and microscopic anatomy. Gross anatomy (also called topographical anatomy, regional anatomy, or anthropotomy) is the study of anatomical structures that can be seen by unaided vision. Microscopic anatomy is the study of minute anatomical structures assisted with microscopes, which includes histology (the study of the organisation of tissues), and cytology (the study of cells). The history of anatomy has been characterized, over time, by a continually developing understanding of the functions of organs and structures in the body. Methods have also advanced dramatically, advancing from examination of animals through dissection of cadavers (dead human bodies) to technologically complex techniques developed in the 20th century. Anatomy should not be confused with anatomical pathology (also called morbid anatomy or histopathology), which is the study of the gross and microscopic appearances of diseased organs. Superficial anatomy Superficial anatomy or surface anatomy is important in anatomy being the study of anatomical landmarks that can be readily seen from the contours or the surface of the body. With knowledge of superficial anatomy, physicians or veterinary surgeons gauge the position and anatomy of the associated deeper structures. Human anatomy of a human chest.]] Human anatomy, including gross human anatomy and histology, is primarily the scientific study of the morphology of the adult human body. Generally, students of certain biological sciences, paramedics, physiotherapists, nurses and medical students learn gross anatomy and microscopic anatomy from anatomical models, skeletons, textbooks, diagrams, photographs, lectures and tutorials. The study of microscopic anatomy (or histology) can be aided by practical experience examining histological preparations (or slides) under a microscope; and in addition, medical students generally also learn gross anatomy with practical experience of dissection and inspection of cadavers (dead human bodies). Human anatomy, physiology and biochemistry are complementary basic medical sciences, which are generally taught to medical students in their first year at medical school. Human anatomy can be taught regionally or systemically; that is, respectively, studying anatomy by bodily regions such as the head and chest, or studying by specific systems, such as the nervous or respiratory systems. The major anatomy textbook, Gray's Anatomy, has recently been reorganized from a systems format to a regional format, in line with modern teaching methods. A thorough working knowledge of anatomy is required by all medical doctors, especially surgeons, and doctors working in some diagnostic specialities, such as histopathology and radiology. Academic human anatomists are usually employed by universities, medical schools or teaching hospitals. They are often involved in teaching anatomy, and research into certain systems, organs, tissues or cells. Other branches Comparative anatomy relates to the comparison of anatomical structures (both gross and microscopic) in different animals. Anthropological anatomy or physical anthropology relates to the comparison of the anatomy of different races of humans. Artistic anatomy relates to anatomic studies for artistic reasons. See also General anatomy: * Anatomical systems * Anatomical terms of location * Body plan * List of anatomical topics ** Abdomen ** Back (anatomy) ** Body fluids ** Breast ** Cells (biology) ** Face (anatomy) ** Feet (anatomy) ** Hair ** Hand (anatomy) ** Head (anatomy) ** Neck (anatomy) ** Palm (anatomy) ** Scalp (anatomy) ** Sense organs ** Thigh ** Tissues (anatomy) * Morphology * Neuroanatomy * Physiology * Superficial anatomy Human anatomy: * List of human anatomical features References * "Anatomy of the Human Body". 20th edition. 1918. Henry Gray External links * American Association of Anatomists promotes anatomical sciences. * Neuroanatomy is an annual journal of clinical neuroanatomy. * High-Resolution Cytoarchitectural Primate Brain Atlases * Free online anatomy atlas * The NPAC Visible Human Viewer * Online Radiology Anatomy Resources * Get Body Smart * Anatomy Atlases - a digital library of anatomy information * Instant Anatomy - Online anatomy website with podcasts * Anatomy quiz for the Level 2 OCR Certifcate * The Anatomy Wiz. An Interactive Cross-Sectional Anatomy Atlas * Anatomia 1522-1867: Anatomical Plates from the Thomas Fisher Rare Book Library * Free Program with Labeled Anatomic Images For Radiologists and Other Physicians * Foundational Model of Anatomy ontology Anatomy Category:Body